This invention relates to devices assisting the removal and replacement of covers used with spas and swim spas, specifically to a cover lifter usable with swim spas holding approximately 20,000 gallons of water and having a large cover, that is also adjustable for alternative use with smaller spas only holding about 800 gallons of water and having a much smaller cover. The present invention cover lifter is also adjustable for use with covers for spas and swim spas having different thickness dimensions. In addition, it has upper portions that can be promptly removed from and reattached to its footplate in only a few minutes, allowing spa maintenance without having to empty and refill the associated spa or swim spa, and overcoming a significant disadvantage of the prior art.
The present invention spa and swim spa cover lifter is also structurally sounder and stronger than known spa and swim spa cover lifters for long-term repeat use with the larger and heavier covers of swim spas, which are gaining in popularity. In addition, the present invention's triangular braces on the larger ones of its L-shaped brackets assist in lateral support for raised elevation of its J-shaped arms up to approximately 48-inches, whereas the known prior art only extends upwardly to a height of approximately 21-inches. The present invention spa and swim spa cover lifter comprises a footplate with an elongated undermount portion that is completely positioned under the spa or swim spa when the present invention is in its position of use, two vertically-extending supports each having at least one L-shaped bracket for lateral support permanently secured to its lower end, and a total of at least two easily separated two-part fasteners, at least one of which are used to releasably connect each of the vertically-extending supports and its attached L-shaped bracket or brackets to the exposed portion of the footplate depending from the elongated undermount hidden under the spa or swim spa during present invention use. A pre-assembled body having a rotation axis and hydraulic lift is releasably attached to the upper ends of the two vertically-extending supports, and is used to raise and lower two connected adjustable and movable J-shaped spa and swim spa cover support arms secured to the upper end of its hydraulic lift. The vertically-extending supports are configured to provide alternative height positioning for the cover support arms, a lower elevation for use with a spa cover, and a higher elevation for use with a swim spa cover. Furthermore, to achieve quick and easy release of the vertically-extending supports from the footplate and their prompt reinstallation thereto at a later time, one part of each fastener, preferably the bolt portion (although the nut or bolt cap used could be substituted), is welded and/or otherwise permanently secured to the footplate. The lifting-assist/lowering-assist hydraulic member is shown in the accompanying illustrations only between the J-shaped cover support arms and on one side of the present invention pre-assembled body, however, this structural limitation is not considered critical.